Xmen and MSN
by Sinful Pryde
Summary: A school project leads to some Amusing Mix-Ups. Funny and Witty banters, unimaginable relationships, dark secrets, a very surprising friendship, and highly amusing Chaos.
1. PreLog Please Read

READ =ALL= Of this, Before the Story. Thank you. 3

First some warnings:

This contains foul language.

This has (Small) Sexual Moments.

This contains some Slash-Friendly moments.

Nothing said in this fiction is really my views, I'm not homophobic, Sexist, or anything like that.

Guidelines:

Some Chapters are Just "Chat Logs" While others are actual Story. It starts of mainly chat-logs, and then develops into story line after.

This is humor: It's okay to laugh.

This is based off of -another- -unfinished- story. I'm just changing a few bits, going more into depth, and finishing it. Please read the original story after mine. (Or Before, either way)

If it's in _italics _the person is -Thinking- it, not saying it.

They will not have 'accents' when typing. (Because in real life, we don't)

Rogue will say "I" as "Ah" however she will type "I", as "I."

The Characters will span through the show, however the main groups are:

1: QueenOfHearts (Rogue [Rogue]) / Underdog (Todd [Toad])

2: TechnoDisaster (Kitty [Shadowcat]) / CheckTheTime (Kurt [Nightcrawler])

3: SoS (Pietro [QuickSilver]) / SeaSick (Amara [Magma])

4: Cliche (Jean [Jean Grey]) / TheChef (Fred [The Blob])

5: WolfFighter (Scott [Cyclops]) / MakeAMistake (Lance [Avalanche])

6: Clepto (Tabbitha [Boom Boom]) / Blk-N-Blue (Amanda [Kurts Girlfriend])

Reviews are appreciated. =D


	2. NickNames

"So what is it?" Scott looked down at the paper with a strange Email address on it.

"It's your next class project." The teacher smiled. "On that paper is an address you are to instant message, at least twice a week. In class, during time given. You are to tell NO ONE your address, nor are you to ask. It will be anonymous. No real names to be used."

Rogue looked up "Do ah have to do this?"

"Yes, you do." was a new teacher, and very hands on. She always found little projects for the students to do. "You will make a nickname, and you will NOT make it obvious. I don't want people to be able to even remotely guess who you are. You may start now."

Jean looked at her paper, '.' "Well, I suppose this will be using Msn?" She placed her hands on the keys. "Nickname, hmm..."

_"Can't be obvious, what about 'Red' no, too much of a cliche. Huh..."_

Cliche:

Hi.

Fred looked at the words on the Screen. _"Ah, I'm not good at this, the only thing I can do is ...umm, uhh....my fingers look like plums."_

TheChef:

Hey.

Rogue pulled a card out of her pocket and smiled as she placed her hands on the keys.

QueenOfHearts:

Look, I don't wanna talk to you, and I doubt you wanna mess with me. So why don't we just keep the actual words to a minimum?

Todd gulped at what he was reading.

Underdog:

Yea, sure.

Kitty hesitated _"Last time I used a computer here, I ruined it, and three others. Technological disaster much?" _

Kurt fidgeted with his image inducer. _"This thing was on the Fritz again last night..It can't even get the time right half the time.."_

CheckTheTime:

Hello? Are you there?

No?

TechnoDisaster:

Yea, I'm here. Shesh, don't be so pushy!

CheckTheTime:

I'm Sorry.

Pietro's hands flew on the keys.

-Ding-

"Hey what the?" On the screen the name was sprawled out 'TheSonOfSuprimicit-' "Oh come on, Just one more letter! Is the name really too long? Ugh!" Fingers frantically hit backspace. The new name now entered.

SoS:

Hey, look, this is stupid. -Don't make it worse by being an idiot.

SeaSick:

Wow, I guess it was too much to ask for someone nice, and smart. -But did I really have to get someone who was neither?!

SoS:

Hey look, I can own you in like, a milisecond, so don't get snippy! You're female aren't you? I can tell, UGH! So annoying.

Amara looked at the message for a moment.

SeaSick:

Whoa, you type fast.

SoS:

You type (and think) slow.

Amanda looked over at Kurt. _"Come on, let me get Kurt! Please let me get Kurt!"_

Blk-N-Blue:

...Hi?

Clepto:

HEY! Nice name, you're not planning to beat me up or anything, I'd hate to have to whoop you! Lay your ass out! Like, BAM.

_"Okay, that is NOT Kurt, thanks a lot Mrs Kirby"_

Blk-N-Blue:

Thanks(?), and no, it has nothing to do with bruises or anything like that.

Scott brushed over the keys. _"Nickname?..Red Eye. No, that will be obvious. Hmm.."_

WolfFighter:

Hey. I know this isn't the funnest of projects, but I hope you enjoy me as a partner. -For the project that is.

MakeAMistake:

You always this chipper?

WolfFighter:

You always a down as your name sounds?

Lance viewed the words. _"I knew this was a stupid name!"_

MakeAMistake:

I knew this was a stupid name...

WolfFighter:

No, No. Sorry, it's fine.

Mrs. Kirby made her way to the center of the room. "Okay, everybodys logged in, right? I'll give you the last twenty minutes of class to chat!"


	3. TechnoTime

Okay, In case you didn't catch all the names:

Rogue is "QueenOfHearts" because of the Card that Gambit left for her (Cajun Spice)

Toad is "Underdog" because in the brotherhood, that's how he is treated.

Kitty is "TechnoDisaster" because of her bad luck with technology. (Fun and Games)

Kurt is "CheckTheTime" because of his Image Inducer/Watch.

Pietro is "SoS" for "Son of Suprimicity" For his Father Worship.

Amara is "SeaSick" because she becomes ill when away from land. (Cruise Control)

Jean is "Cliche" because the names she thought of, were Cliches.

Blob is "TheChef" because of his cooking Skills. (The Stuff of Villains)

Scott is "WolfFighter" because of his encounters with Wolfs (Blind Alley/Rogue Recruit)

Lance is "MakeAMistake" because everything he dose seems to be wrong. (Joyride)

Tabby [BoomBoom] is "Clepto" because of her Thieving ways. (Walk on the WildSide, Bada-Bing Bada-Boom)

Amanda is "Blk-N-Blue" Because of her and Kurt's skin colors.

**

* * *

  
**

Conversation Log: TechnoDisaster,CheckTheTime

CheckTheTime:

Hello? Are you there?

No?

TechnoDisaster:

Yea, I'm here. Shesh, don't be so pushy!

CheckTheTime:

I'm Sorry.

TechnoDisaster:

What R we supposed to tlk about?

CheckTheTime:

I don't know.

TechnoDisaster:

You could just put IDK.

CheckTheTime:

It's an English project, I think the point is to teach us to speak English even when online.

TechnoDisaster:

Ok, gross. Why? (And it would be like, type, not speak.)

CheckTheTime:

..Idk.

TechnoDisaster:  
YES! I got someone funny! Phew!

CheckTheTime:

Well, not to brag, but I am quite the funny man.

TechnoDisaster:

Yea, but you wouldnt wanna brag or N-Ething.

CheckTheTime:

Of course not!

TechnoDisaster:

Hey, I got an E-Mail.

CheckTheTime:

Oh?

Oh wait, so do I!

It's, rules?

TechnoDisaster:

Yea I think. No Flirting, No Cursing, No voulgarity, No gossip.

Must be from Mrs Kirby.

CheckTheTime:

Or Jean Grey.

TechnoDisaster:  
lol.. You are funny.

CheckTheTime:

You didn't really laugh out loud. If you did, I would know who you were. We are in the same room ;)

TechnoDisaster:

No way CTT, we can't revil who we are, and I so can't fail this class!

CheckTheTime:

Way to butcher my name. TD

TechnoDisaster:

Oh, Don't. Call me Techno, or something.

CheckTheTime:

What's wrong with TD?

TechnoDisaster:

I sound like a weird illness. Or worse, a STD!

CheckTheTime:

Oh, okay. That gives me an idea for a name.

Hi, Syphillis.

TechnoDisaster:

That is SO not funny!

CheckTheTime:

Yes it is. -and you know it.

TechnoDisaster:

Times almost out for the day.

CheckTheTime:

I know.

Thank goodness!

TechnoDisaster:

Hey!!

CheckTheTime:

I'm only kidding.

TechnoDisaster:

Still not funny.

CheckTheTime:

I love Chat logging.

TechnoDisaster:

Huh?

CheckTheTime:

TechnoDisaster: YES! I got someone funny! Phew! - See, you lie.

TechnoDisaster:

Oh. ..Oh

Still, you're not -that- funny. Like, in a stupid way maybe!

CheckTheTime:

Like, in every way!

TechnoDisaster:

Oh, times up! Haha! I get the last laugh!

CheckTheTime:

Of course you do, I'm funny!

TechnoDisaster:

UGH!

:TechnoDisaster is offline:


	4. WolfsMistake

[See Chapter 2 for name Explanations]

Conversation Log: WolfFighter,MakeAMistake

WolfFighter:

Hey. I know this isn't the funnest of projects, but I hope you enjoy me as a partner. -For the project that is.

MakeAMistake:

You always this chipper?

WolfFighter:

You always a down as your name sounds?

MakeAMistake:

I knew this was a stupid name...

WolfFighter:

No, No. Sorry, it's fine.

MakeAMistake:

I'm not a downer. It just, everytime something seems to be going right, I screw it up. I just, I always seem to have to choose between the lesser of two evils.

WolfFighter:

I get what you mean.

MakeAMistake:

I doubt it. Let me guess, WolfFighter, that's because you're hard

and tough?

Huh?

WolfFighter:

Actually, I just thought it sounded a bit cool. Look, I'm not trying to come off the wrong way. It's just, sometimes I get the same way.

MakeAMistake:

Oh don't feed me bullshit.

WolfFighter:

You shouldn't curse, you'll lose points.

MakeAMistake:

As if I'm gonna pass anyways? Geeze you don't know anything about me.

WolfFighter:  
I know you can do good, if you try.

MakeAMistake:

I did try. -I really did.

WolfFighter:

What do you mean?

MakeAMistake:

Nothing it's just, one time, I tried something, and some guy ruined everything.

-Lance clenched his teeth at the mere thought of Scott, and here he was, spewing himself out to the very same.

MakeAMistake:

Well?

WolfFighter:

Well what?

MakeAMistake:

Don't have anyhing clever to say?

WolfFighter:

You left a 't' out of "anything."

MakeAMistake:

Fuck you!

WolfFighter:

Sorry, don't take everything so seriously. -Ha, I can't believe I'm saying that.

MakeAMistake:

What?

WolfFighter:

Nothing, it's just, I'm always being told those exact words.

MakeAMistake:

Maybe you're not so bad after all.

WolfFighter:

You still are.

MakeAMistake:

...Nice one?

WolfFighter:

That's what she said!

MakeAMistake:

*he.

WolfFighter:

You're a chick?

MakeAMistake:

What?..No.

WolfFighter:

You're..into guys?

MakeAMistake:

Fuck that! -No, I meant you. Idiot.

WolfFighter:

I'm a guy...

MakeAMistake:

I know, Tinkerbell.

WolfFighter:

Hey, I got a girlfriend.

MakeAMistake:

Oh, and what is His name?

WolfFighter:

I don't go that way.

MakeAMistake:

but your 'girlfriend' Paul, does.

WolfFighter:

Wanna put some originality in that joke?

MakeAMistake:

Wanna put your lips on my....

...Look, I'm not trying to get on your bad side.

WolfFighter:

The fact you didn't finish that sentence is apology enough.

MakeAMistake:

Who said Apologize? -If you're that much of a pussy it's your fault. Not mine. Wanna cry like a bitch, be my guest.

WolfFighter:

You really should work on that language.

MakeAMistake:

You should get that stick out of your ass. -but you like it don't ya?

WolfFighter:

Okay, I'm gonna ask for a new partner after class.

MakeAMistake:

Like it bothers me.

WolfFighter:

Maybe it should

MakeAMistake:

Maybe you should try harder.

WolfFighter:

Maybe you should think harder.

MakeAMistake:

Good comeback, douchebag.

WolfFighter:

Nice insult, idiot.

MakeAMistake:

Yea, because idiot is so much better.

WolfFighter:

If the boot fits.

MakeAMistake:

How bout I put the boot up your ass?

WolfFighter:

Why don't you kiss it?!

MakeAMistake:

Thanks, but I told you I don't roll that way.

WolfFighter:

Shut up about the gay jokes.

MakeAMistake:

'if the boot fits'

WolfFighter:

-You're such a jerk man. I'm not even gay. -You got me mixed with Pietro.

MakeAMistake:

That boy runs laps around you! -besides, your so gay you shit rainbow colored gerbils!

WolfFighter:

*You're

MakeAMistake:

Bite me!

WolfFighter:

I'm signing out, I'll take the F.

:WolfFighter is offline:

Lance looked at the last meassage. _"Way to go Alvers, you even piss off people you don't know." _After a few seconds of looking at the now motionless screen, Lance exited out, whispering to himself. "I'm sorry..."


	5. ChefCliche

Conversation Log: Cliche,TheChef

Cliche:

Hi.

TheChef:

Hey.

Cliche:

I'm really looking forward to this subject, I know it can be a lot easier to talk to someone when you know you'll never have to actually see their face.

TheChef:

but were in the same class

Cliche:

Well, yes. However you don't know who I am, and I don't know who you are.

TheChef:

Oh.

Cliche:

Though I could probably easily figure it out.

TheChef:

oh

Cliche:

Not much of a talker?

TheChef:

I'm not really good at this kinda stuff

Cliche:

It's just typing, it's easy. Go on, say whatever you want.

I'm here to listen.

TheChef:

Ok.

Cliche:

....

TheChef:

I'm trying to think of something funny.

Cliche:

Oh, okay. Take your time.

....

Take as long as you need.

Is this a long joke, or are you waiting for inspiration.

It's been over ten minutes.

TheChef:

I can't think of anything.

Cliche:

Oh. I'm, sorry.

TheChef:

Told you I wasnt good at this.

Cliche:

Maybe you should use punctuation.

TheChef:

Ya im not too smart either.

Cliche:

Well I'm sure that's not true.

TheChef:

Idunno.

Cliche:

Right. So, any after school activity's?

TheChef:

I like to eat.

Cliche:

Oh.

That's nice.

TheChef:

You?

Cliche:

Too many things to name.

TheChef:

No, do you like to eat?

Cliche:

Oh. Well, yes I suppose everyone likes to eat.

TheChef:

Yea I really like it. It's fun.

Cliche:

I'm sure it is. -but I should really start packing up.

TheChef:

But theres almost twenty minutes left of class..well, twenty four.

Cliche:

14.

TheChef:

Oh, I'm not too good at math either.

Cliche:

That's okay.

TheChef:

I like to eat.

Cliche:

...Yes. I'm sure it's a real blast.

TheChef:

Actually the blast comes later. Specialy if I have beans.

Cliche:

Well, I should really go. (Specially by the way.)

TheChef:

Oh but I know a good fart joke.

:Cliche is offline:


	6. Reviews

Jean looked over at Kitty who was blowing on her nails, even though they were dry. "So, that new project.." Kitty almost jumped. "Oh wow, Like, okay this guy is so totally full of himself." Jean giggled a bit as she replyed "Sounds like you found a clone."

"Who found a clone?" Scott made his mark right next to Jean. As always, they were joined at the hip. Despite the obviousness of their relationship to everyone else, Scott and Jean both found it a completly new thing. "Oh. No, Kitty was just telling me about her partner in Mrs. Kirbys class." Scott chewed his food fully. The schools lunch was far from good, but it was well enough to last until four in the afternoon. "Oh, well. I kind of like my partner. He gets me, you know?" Scott figured he would make amends today, so it was best not to mention his partners foul language or crude remarks.

"No, actually. My partner likes to fail classes, oh and eat. We can't forget that."

Kitty snuffed, "Well, If I didn't know any better I would guess my partner was Toad."

"Yes Kitty, we were doomed from the start. You got Toad, I got Blob, and Scott over here so obviously got Pietro."

"Hey, I said gets me. Saying it's Pietro, is practically an insult. -but, you might actually be with Blob. I'm pretty sure he likes to eat."

"mmm?" A grin filled Shadowcats face, "So, first he kidnapped you, and now, he's stalking you. How sweet!"

The bell rung and the students rushed to their class.

"Hey Rogue, like, wait up!"

Rogue was heading for her locker when the valley girl came behind her. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"This new project! UGH! Okay, like, my guys such a major nottie. He's all like 'oh I'm so funny, I'm so cool', Makes me sick. My guess is it's Toad! - I swear if he calls me babycakes even once!"

"Yuh well at least you're talkin' my guys a pansy, we di'n't even message yesturday but one sentence each."

"Lucky you!" Kitty rolled her eyes. "Well, you can be late, but I refuse!"

Rogue twisted the lock and shortly after placed her algebra book in the metal box before closing it. The hallways always got empty right at the last minute of the bell, which was odd because in less than sixty seconds four hundred or more people would vanish at once. Rogues skin was textured with goosebumps, always kept the room cold, despite the students many complaints. "This is so not mah day." Rogue placed her bag on the ground before taking a seat. The computers were spaced a good bit to make sure no one could see the others screen, however they were still in a line. -And Rogue hated her place. Scott Summers to the left of her, and Lance Alvers to the right. Sometimes they would give each other a glare, as if they were trying to intimidate each other through sight. To see them both looking at each other, right through her, gave Rogue an uneasy feeling. "Okay everybody, I read the reviews of your reports. I have to say, I'm not pleased." _"ah great"_ Rogue thought to herself. _"More crap ta' deal with today, just what ah need." _

Lance was off in space, wasn't the only one. Lance was pretty disappointed in himself, or sorrowful, he wasn't sure what he felt but he knew he messed up, again. "Alvers, are you listening?" Looking up frown still on his face, not going unnoticed by Rogue, "Why bother?" looked down, chat logs in hand. "I'm sure that's exactly what your partner was thinking. Now pay attention, I don't have time to deal with you and your friends non-seance." Scott was grinning, for some reason seeing Alvers being put down even more was a joy to him. Kitty, who was on another area of the room, could clearly see the entire row Rogue was on. Lances pain, Rogues blank expression, and Scotts oh-so-smirk attitude. Tabbitha who was beside Kitty was flicking her nails, she knew she was going to get scalded. Her and her partner didn't much click, so Tabbitha never messaged back, and neither did her partner. However Tabby was a sticker for school gossip, and it told her that a lot of people didn't actually message much, if at all. "Alright." placed the papers down. "Today, some of you will be staying after school, so that you can try again. I will give you each a paper with a grade on it, if your grade is below a B, considering this is such a simple task- You will stay after." As class went by every student waited in anticipation. Hoping they would get that high enough grade to get out of this jail cell of a classroom, which always seemed cold. began to lecture about the importance of useing correct grammar when typing, and how something, something... Nobody really knew, Tabbitha was half asleep and Amara and Jean seemed like the only ones to care. Even Scott was paying more attention to the clock than he was the teacher. "Five, four, three, two.." -and he was right, a second later and the bells rung off. "Alright, please get your grade as you head out the door." Scott, Lance, Rogue, Todd, Pietro, Amara, Tabbitha, and Amanda all received a D, or lower on Rogue and Lances behalf with a failing grade. "Oh that's just great." Amanda looked down, "Another few hours with the person whose name talks about breaking the law. I bet it's Alvers, or Maximoff." Amanda had developed a habbit of talking in her head, out loud. It wasn't so much that she didn't get Kurt, as it was she got someone who may as well have been his polar oppisite. Little did she know that her partner actually went on a date with the man who she so loved.

"Alright. You all seem to have, done well patheticly bad on your parts. Therefore I've brought you back. You will stay after class every day until you do this right if I so wish." was ready to go home, just like everyone else. However she had put a lot of work into this project. "As well, you are not to discuss anything about your time here. I don't want anyone whose not in detention to know who was. We're not here to give hints, we're here to work." Taking her seat, book in hand, and smile on face looked up, "You may begin."


	7. What is it with Preps and Jocks?

WolfFighter:

I guess we didn't quite get it right.

MakeAMistake:

I guess you're right.

WolfFighter:

Still an ass?

MakeAMistake:

As always.

WolfFighter:

Yea well, we got enough of those around here.

MakeAMistake:

Oh yea?

WolfFighter:

Yea. Most the Jocks in the school are tap dancing on my last nerve.

MakeAMistake:

Jealous of the Cheerleaders?

WolfFighter:

Nah. Just one guys a complete idiot and they follow behind.

MakeAMistake:

Ha, I got a guy, same way. -but I see him as more of a prep type.

WolfFighter:

What's his deal?

MakeAMistake:

Well, for one theres this girl I like, and he's a watchdog around her. Like she can't take care of herself.

WolfFighter:  
My guy dated my girl.

MakeAMistake:

Ouch. Well my guy LIVES with the girl I'm looking at.

WolfFighter:

You got me beat there.

MakeAMistake:

Eh, the girls a bit on the preppy side too. -but she can be a royal pain too.

WolfFighter:

What is it with preps and jocks?

MakeAMistake:

High class makes a royal ass.

WolfFighter:

You love to curse, don't you?

MakeAMistake:

Hey, just be glad it's not you I'm cursing.

WolfFighter:

Well isn't that a first?

MakeAMistake:

You should be proud I've even graced you with my pressence.

WolfFighter:

Woah, a big word. Congratulations.

MakeAMistake:

Woah, a big ego! What a surprise?

WolfFighter:

Hey at least I got my girl.

MakeAMistake:

What was his name again?

WolfFighter:

Ah, don't start that crap again.

MakeAMistake:

So, what is your clique?

WolfFighter:  
Ah, I don't know. Do-gooder? Haha... You?

MakeAMistake:

Is Urban hoodlum a clique?

WolfFighter:

I think it's called 'white-trash.'

MakeAMistake:

Touche. -And don't give me bullshit if that's incorrect.

WolfFighter:  
I think you're getting it.

MakeAMistake:

No thanks to you!

WolfFighter:

Hey I'm willing to help anytime.

MakeAMistake:

Yea, to blow your ego even higher. Wouldn't it be great to help some street rat?

WolfFighter:

Hey, if a little pride comes with the deal, then so be it.

MakeAMistake:

Pride? -and an A. Is passing this class that important?

WolfFighter:  
To pass ANY class is THAT important. -but that's not why I'm talking to you.

MakeAMistake:

Well it's sure as hell not why I'm talkin to you.

WolfFighter:

And why is that?

MakeAMistake:

I like people I can outsmart.

WolfFighter:

Ah, must be pretty rare for you to find those people.

MakeAMistake:

Damn, for a Goodie-goodie you sure are a bitch.

WolfFighter:

I guess we need to work a little more on the Language.

MakeAMistake:

Yea, but it's okay, you'll get it sometime.

WolfFighter:

Heh, well, it's about time to go. It was...almost good talking to you.

MakeAMistake:

Hey..can I message you after school?

WolfFighter:

YOU own a computer?

MakeAMistake:

Nah, but the library has a few. ;)

WolfFighter:

Haha, well, I look forward to it!

MakeAMistake:

Awesome, talk to you later then.

:WolfFighter is offline:

Lance leaned back this time a smile on his face. "Damn, a decent human, what a change of conversation." The mullet headed boy looked over his shoulder, glancing at Blob, and Toad. "- a big change."


	8. Pranks and Punks!

"Scott, I was thinking..." Jean looked into his glasses as she spoke "Maybe, tonight, with it being Friday and all, we could go see a movie? I hear that Orphan is really good, in a psycho creepy way...like Logan."

"Actually.." Scotts hands were on the wheel as he pulled his car up to the institute. "Tonight's, not really good. I promised to talk to someone tonight." The driver side door opened as the slim boy stepped on the cement. Jean looked up "Someone?..some girl?" Scott almost gagged on the words. "What? No! Nothing like that." Jean turned. "Oh, it's that guy isn't it, the one from the project." Scott tilted his head before he put two and two together. "Hey, you shouldn't peak in peoples heads." About this time Kitty and Rogue were making their way down the isle, Kurt following behind ignored. "I didn't go into your head, you've been talking about that guy for the past two hours. It was a guess." The other three students made a small clatter as they walked up. Kitty of course being the first to speak, "So like, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Jean brushed the previous conversation away. "Well, I'll be in my room. Go ahead and do my weekend work so I don't have to worry about it Sunday." Rogue rolled her eyes "Ah swear, she's worse than the Prof." Kitty pulled on Rogues arm "Hey, we need to find away to get back at the brotherhood for totally trashing out lockers." Kurt looked up from his watch, "Hey, vat about me?" Rogue rolled her eyes "Cue the annoying tag-a-long brother."

"I don't know.." Kitty looked up and down as if she was checking him out. "I think a teleporting elf could come on useful..Scott you in?" At this point he had zoned out. "Huh? Nah, I got some, um, work to do." Kurt placed his book bag in Scotts backseat before heading off with Kitty and Rogue "Alright dude, your loss."

Lance sat down in the blue chair, it wasn't comfortable, and the room was a bit cold. He looked at the monitor, it was at forty-nine percent. The library hadn't had MSN downloaded, so Lance took it into his own hands. The most they could say is for him to uninstall it, or ban him from the computers. Thought in Lances head it didn't matter either way, without MSN there was no reason for him to use the computer. The bar finally filled and installation was complete. _"Alright wolf boy, I'm on, where the heck are you?"_

Scott made his way out of Kittys room with her laptop, it seemed best to stay in the privacy of his own room, and Kitty stated that she didn't mind as long as he didn't give her a virus. Not that Scott was the kind of guy who would do that anyways. He headed down the hall to his room, overhearing the commotion going on from Kurt's quarters. The room changes were frantic around here, Rogue and Kitty, then Danielle and Kitty, then she left, then Rogue was in recovery. However at this point things were back to normal pretty much. Rogue and Kitty shared a room, Scott, and Kurt had their own. Jean had hers, Sam and Roberto shared, so did Jamie and Ray. Since Tabitha was out of the mansion Amara had her own room as well, Amara and Bobby were the only new recruits with a single room. -Bobby actually took over Evans old room, after he left. _"Password?" _Scott made his way back up from his bed and walked over to the next room. He could here Kitty already and he hadn't even touched the knob, "So like, then Rogue can totally lay Wanda out and it's a total breeze from there."

Kurt looked back as the door came open. "Hey" Scott looked at the group, who was stranded about the room, Kitty and Kurt looking at a paper, and Rogue leaning against the wall not really paying attention. "Um, Kitty, your computers asking for a password, and-"

"Oh!" She cut him off before he could even finish. "Yea, I totally get weirded out people are going to look in my files or something, but the password is Alvers." Kurt began to smile "Alvers? You've got to be kidding me, Vat kind of password is Alvers!" Scott turned and left the room, rolling his eyes as Kitty smacked her fist into Kurts shoulder. "Ouch- don't chafe the fur!" The time seemed to be going faster than usual as Scott signed in, Kitty already had MSN installed, along with AIM, Yahoo Messenger, and something Scott had never even seen noted as 'Skype.' Scott clicked the name with a green dot next to it. Thinking to type 'hi' Scott quickly had to backspace. Kittys computer was filled with little girlish emotes, and sending a pink Hi with a heart for the dot on the I would not be a fun conversation starter. Scott quickly found his way into the options and disabled emotes, and almost on cue - a pop up.

MakeAMistake:

Hey, I don't think this is gonna work.

WolfFighter:

What do you mean?

MakeAMistake:

Well, some old crazy bitch with glasses and a mole is telling me this isn't what the computers are 'for.'

WolfFighter:

Did you tell her it was for a school project?

MakeAMistake:

Oh, No. Not MSN, I was looking at porn.

WolfFighter:

...What?

MakeAMistake:

They should put restrictions on this like they do at school, otherwise they ask for it!

WolfFighter:

So, you got to go?

MakeAMistake:  
I don't know, she told me to 'hurry up and finish'

WolfFighter:

That's way to much information.

MakeAMistake:

Ah! Fuck. No -Not that, you sicko. She meant with the 'project.'

WolfFighter:  
Oh, okay, that's better.

MakeAMistake:

I wouldn't have been on porn if someone wouldn't have took forever.

WolfFighter:

Sorry, I'm borrowing this one girls laptop and she had a password on it and yea.

MakeAMistake:

Oh, a girl huh?

WolfFighter:

Just a friend, I couldn't ever even imagine me and her like that. She's almost three years younger.

MakeAMistake:

Oh big deal. I like a chick who's almost two years younger.

WolfFighter:

-but still, besides she's more like a little sister. And I'm in a relationship.

MakeAMistake:

Oh yea, you told me. What was his name again?

WolfFighter:  
Oh shut up.

MakeAMistake:

So, got a name?

WolfFighter:

That's against the rules and you know it.

MakeAMistake:

So, it's not logged!

WolfFighter:

No, but if you know who I am, you might act diffrent when we talk in class.

MakeAMistake:

Such a pussy!

WolfFighter:

At least I can get some.

MakeAMistake:

Oh wow, that's pretty graphic for you.

WolfFighter:  
Something can seem graphic to the guy who watches porn in a public place?

MakeAMistake:

Hey, they got some fine chicks on this site, want a link?

WolfFighter:

No.

MakeAMistake:

Alright then, more for me.

WolfFighter:

You're still on it?!

MakeAMistake:

Hell yea man, it's nice. -and it'll keep being nice until I get home and finish it.

WolfFighter:

Okay, now that IS too much info.

MakeAMistake:

Aw, has the good boy never touched himself?

WolfFighter:

You're diluted!

MakeAMistake:

Haha. You're fun.

WolfFighter:

Oh, gonna think about me when you go home?

MakeAMistake:

Hey if I knew what you looked like I might would.

WolfFighter:

You have some real issues.

MakeAMistake:

So I've been told.

WolfFighter:

Maybe you should start listening to what people tell you?

MakeAMistake:

I'll think about it.. Well, this baggy bitch is reading what I type, so I'm gonna go. Sorry.

WolfFighter:

Nah, it's cool. I'll talk to you later.

MakeAMistake:

Damn right you will!

Scott closed the top of the computer as he lay back on his bed. It was only about six, Jean had left long ago, but maybe he could still get in with Kitty and them.

Rogue was in shock. "Are you kiddin' me?"

"No." Scott walked up. "I've been a bit uptight, and it's been a while since we got to beat the Brotherhood goons in, so maybe it's time I tryed a bit of a prank on my own." Kurt smiled "Then I guess vere all ready." Kitty put on her shoes. "Okay, so, like are we all gonna fit in Scotts car?" Kurt looked over "Three in the back, two in the front, sounds right to me." At this point Scott was completly lost. "Three in the back?" It was at that moment the door latched and opened. "Sorry guys, Sam said no, but I'm still in." Kurt looked over "It's okay, Scotts coming along." The iceman himself, Bobby Drake was involved, not that it was surprising. Scott pulled the keys out of his pocket, "If we're going, lets go."

"Okay." Kitty huddled in to the others from her middle seat in the back. "Okay, we have three paintball guns, and about twenty rolls of toilet paper. Mystique is totally gone so it should be easy." Eying the brotherhood home once more from across their parked car Scott questioned. "How do you plan to use the guns with Wanda?" "That's my turf!" Rogue looked up. "Blue boy here's gonna port me into Wandas room, along with two guns, so I can take 'er out." Bobby iced up "And me?" "I was getting to that." Kitty pointed at the home "Bobby, Ice both doors shut keep them from getting out, after that Join Scott in TP-ing the house." Rogue looked "Okay, and wha' about you?" At this point Kitty was loading the last of the paintball guns. "I'll phase into the front after Bobbys done and begin paint balling, that's when you and Kurt come down to help." "What about their powers?" Bobby wasn't one much for planning, but he didn't want to be caught in a rock slide either. "Hello!" Kitty waved her hands around "Crazy witch girls powers will be in Rogues command, they wont be able to use their powers!" Kurt and Rogue were holding their paintball guns as they got ready. Scott had already gotten out of the car. This was far from his style, however he was bored, and he felt he needed to be spontaneous for once. Maybe his online friend, if he could call him that, was getting to him. "Okay" Kitty waved in the direction of the house. "Move out!"

It was the same moment Wanda noted the horrid smell of Kurt's powers that she hit the floor. Rogue, taking incentive headed down the steps of the Boarding home and immeditly fired at the first body, a large body, one that would be hard to miss. "That's fer makin' fun of mah make up ya yah-hoo!" The commotion was imeditly stirred the remind bit of the brotherhood, being Toad and Quicksilver dashed into the main room. Blue paint splattered across Toads chest, Kurt was blowing on the tip of his gun. "-That's what happens when you take my image inducer!" Pietro zipped to the back, only to find the door stuck shut. "Ahh! Why doesn't anything around here ever seem to go right!" with that the silver haired boy made his way back in, pushing past Rogue and Kurt, only to be plastered with pink paint. "Woo!" Kitty had made her entrance phasing directly past the frozed door at the front. "Now who's the slow poke?" Kitty pulled herself and her fellow X-men from the home. "Okay, so like, that was totally worth whatever they do to get back at us!" Scott looked over at the three, tossing his last roll over the home, "Hey, did you get everyone?" Kitty nodded "All but Lance, he wasn't here, dunno where he went." Rogue looked up, "From what I pulled outta Wanda's head he should be on his way back about now." Bobby uniced and made his way around front "Okay guys, time to ditch!" The group made their way back to Scotts car, and took off without a second glance.


	9. Pryde and Prejudice

[This chapter speeds things up a bit. :)]

Kitty sat down on the edge of her bed. "So like, where was Lance?" Rogue glanced over, "Huh? Oh, Accordin' ta' Wanda he went to tha' Library, but I don't know if ah believe that!" Kitty smiled "Lance, Library? Yea I'm like, so sure." Rogue was placing her gloves on the nightstand, tired at this point in hopes of a nice long sleep. "Yea well, as long as he ain't messin' wit' me I could care less." Kitty lay back, resting against her pillow. "I just want to make sure he's not off with someone I dislike." "Hmph" Rogue had just settled into the bed herself. "I think ya mean you wanna make sure he's not with a girl. 'Sides, accordin' ta Wanda he went to talk to his project partner, an' Lance told her it was a guy." Kitty closed her eyes "Well, it's not like it matters to me either way, I mean anyone who moves onto Lance is just like, a tramp, and that's so not his style."

Scott made his way over to his bed, noticing that he had yet to return Kitty her laptop, for no reason that was clear to him yet he decided to look over his chat log. Eyeing it over he began to imagine all the people it could have been. There were plenty of guys in Miss Kirbys class. He had eliminated Paul when it came to the language, it wasn't anyone at the mansion because they wouldn't need the library. The brotherhood boys were stricken from his mind by the sheer fact it was an intelligent conversation, there were about five students he never even met, it could have been any of them. _"Good boy huh? - Would a good boy TP some thugs house?" _ At this point Cyclops had tired himself out, he would tell whoever MakeAMistake may be all about his bad boy moment some other time.

Blk-N-Blue:

So, here we are again.

Clepto:

Well of course girl I wouldn't miss our one on ones for all the gut busters in the world.

Blk-N-Blue:

Yea, well, sorry if I'm a bit non-social, I wasn't expecting..whatever you are.

Clepto:

Oh no, totally I was wantin to talk to my main girl, but your almost one tenth as good ya know?

Blk-N-Blue:

Is that a compliment?

Clepto:

I dont know. But HEY how bout we meet up after school and do something we shouldnt. It's fun!

Blk-N-Blue:

We cant meet up, and to be honest I wouldn't do that anyways.

Clepto:

Psh, but it's way rad. -OH I know, lets hack some conversations..all the passwords are peoples last name, we just have to look over and get the screen name.

Blk-N-Blue:

This is logged, you're going to get caught.

Clepto:

Hey that's half the fun!

Blk-N-Blue:

Are you on medication?

Clepto:

Well I thought about weed, but I'm not that stupid.

Blk-N-Blue:

Of course not...

Scott smiled as he began to type.

WolfFighter:

Hey, not such a good boy now.

MakeAMistake:

What?

WolfFighter:

Well, I did a bad deed.

MakeAMistake:

Leave a red sock in with the White load?

WolfFighter:

Nah. I cant tell you what it was, because then you could figure out who I was.. but I sabatoged one of the idiots who ticks me off.

MakeAMistake:

The football player?

WolfFighter:

The jerk off.

MakeAMistake:

Well, good for you. May be hope for you yet.

WolfFighter:

Hey I might just do it again!

MakeAMistake:

Damn I could join you if you like.

WolfFighter:

Then you would know who I was. You don't get how this works do you?

MakeAMistake:

Oh I get it, it just sucks. -Will we ever know who the other is?

WolfFighter:

Why do you care so much?

MakeAMistake:

Well I need someone to think about at night, remember?

WolfFighter:

Now I hope we DON'T find out.

MakeAMistake:

Nah, it's just that the main people I hang with are pretty dull, the only one who uses his brain only thinks about himself. It's nice to chat with someone else.

WolfFighter:

Well most my friends think I'm too uptight, and I feel clingy if I'm with my girl to much.

MakeAMistake:

Uptight? You?..No. -note the sarcasm.

WolfFighter:

Noted, and ignored!

MakeAMistake:

Want some real advice, wear more red.

WolfFighter:

Haha, You don't know what I'm wearing.

MakeAMistake:

No, but if a guy comes in with all red this week, I'll know it's you.

WolfFighter:  
Smart..but no.

MakeAMistake:

Yea, you would look better in the buff.

WolfFighter:  
You sure you're not playing for the other team?

MakeAMistake:  
I'd be willing to switch over for you.

WolfFighter:

You don't even know me.

MakeAMistake:

I want to.

WolfFighter:

You're the sweetest thug I know.

MakeAMistake:

Haha you haven't been taking this shit seriously have you?

WolfFighter:

No. -Maybe...Maybe I wanted it to be real.

MakeAMistake:

Alvers.

WolfFighter:

What?

MakeAMistake:

My name, it's Alvers. Lance Alvers actually. Hey, Fuck the grade, I need to know.

:MakeAMistake has been disconnected by the Admin:

Kitty's heart skipped a beat as she walked to the desk. "Yes ?" The teacher looked up from the screen of her own computer. "Miss Pryde, you seem to be exiting your conversations long before the time is up." Kitty brushed her hair to the side. "Yea but like, my partner's so full of himself it's gross!" chuckled a bit at the irony of who was saying such a thing. "Well the thing is a young Lance Alvers has just got himself stricken from the project, you and him will work together for extra credit, and each of your partners will be paired together. That okay with you?" Kitty's eyes nearly exploded from her skull. "Lance? I get to be with Lance! That's like, oh my god. Wow, yes, no, I mean yes, that's totally fine."

Scott's head was killing him at this point. Alvers, Lance Alvers, the boy he was so fond of, was his worst enemy. The only person besides Jean he could connect with, hated him, and everything about him. The most immoral person in the world, was the only one who would actually put up with him. It wasn't like Lance was nice in the chat logs, so why should he be surprised, in fact he was a total jerk. He was also there, he had no problem listening, and talking. He could say anything to Lance on the computer and not be judged or looked down upon. He felt bad for the boy on the computer, but did he really feel bad for Lance? All these emotions were just stuck together. He was sad that it was someone who disliked him, he was happy to know who it was. He was angry at the sheer idea of talking to Lance, he was sympathetic because of the things that were said. Every emotion he had for Lance, clashed with everything he felt for the past few weeks. Anger, stress, happiness, hate, it was hard to place them.

QueenOfHearts:

Look here you little swamp rat wannabe. I aint got no problem layin you out as soon as this projects over so you better stay on my good side.

UnderDog:

Wow. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

QueenOfHearts:  
You're gonna wake up at the bottom of my feet if you don't can it.

UnderDog:  
Hey, you don't know the crew I run with..You could get in some big trouble.

QueenOfHearts:

You really think you can intimidate me? I'll put you and your crew down faster than a jackrabbit on a jetski.

UnderDog:

Wait, what?

QueenOfHearts:  
I aint got time for this, you tickin' me off.

UnderDog:

Me? You got some issues ladys. I ain't gonna lie.

QueenOfHearts:  
Yea, it's this class, this project, and my dim witted partner.

UnderDog:

Um, did you insult me, or?

Rogue was tapping her nails on the table "_You've got to be kiddin' me. Somebody please, please, please kill me." _

UnderDog:  
Hello are you there? Is it working?

At this point the goth girl was about done, ready to fail and take whatever project she got to do, alone. "Ughh." _"When I get home I'ma kill myself."_

_"Rogue? What's the matter?"_

Rogue looked to her left, Jean had her eyes locked on the girl. Rogue was already angry, and Wanda's memorys were still somewhat inside her, which didn't help, this was the last bit she could take. "Look bitch, nobody said you could go into mah head! -And when ya' get back to tha instatute I suggest you sleep with one eye open!" After that there was no point for her to stay, Rogue stood up, and walked out. She didn't know what she was going to say to Logan, or anyone else for that matter but she just had to get home.


	10. Between classes

[Fan Fiction is cutting out some of the words if they have a coma or a period before them. Such as teachers names, or phrases, or any point where I miss a space. Sorry for that. Also, you seem to love the Humor, so the Next Chapter is nothing but chat logs. Most of which are humorous.]

"Like did you see that total freak out Rogue pulled on Jean today?" Kitty, Kurt, Amanda, Amara, and Tabbitha were all eating lunch together. The Brotherhood was off at their own table, and Jean and Scott skipped lunch. "Woah, that girls got some way bad issues huh? If it woulda been me I would have went POW! Right in the lip." Tabbitha brought her fist down to the table. Amanda hadn't really got to know many of the X-men, she went to a baseball game here and there, but that was all really. "Well, I think Jean can take Rogue, not to sound rude or anything but Rogue can't take powers from someone she can't get close enough to touch." Kitty couldn't help but laugh. "Have you ever really payed attention to Jean's power? She's like, a total train wreck. Sure, she can lift a car and toss it, but she can't even keep Kurt in the air." "Hey! I'm no vere near as big as a car!" Amara rolled her eyes "Not yet, but if you keep getting seconds and thirds at breakfeast, lunch, AND dinner you will be." A comforting hand came to the elf's shoulder. "Well, I would love Kurt no matter how he looked. Pale and cute, blue and fuzzy, big and warm. It wouldn't matter." Tabbitha stood up from her place. "Gag me why don't you? -Ah you guys are a bore, I'm gonna go see what Lance and the rowdy ruff boys are up too. Amara, you in?" Tabby pushed her plate into the middle of the table, in her eyes it was the janitors job to clean, not hers. "No, thanks. I don't really know any of them, and they have us on red alert. So, I'll pass."

Blob was just finishing Todd's food when Tabbitha made her way to the table. He was more interested in the flies. Pietro also passed his meal up, worrying about his figure. "So Lance, I hear you totally nerfed your project." Tabby placed her body right in the middle of Lance and Pietro. "I didn't nerf anything, the project was stupid and I didn't want to fuck with it anymore." Pietro zoomed over to drink Lances pop and stood at the end of the table. "Ah, Lance is just upset because he never found out who his little boyfriend was." Todd jumped on the table. "Oh romeo, oh romeo, where for out is my romeo." Lance quaked the table and knocked the boy off. "It's not like that, I just thought it was cool to talk to someone with a brain." Pietro scoffed. "Hey, I'm just as smart as anyone else." "Ya Right!" Tabby looked up. "The only brains you've got is the head up your ass!" Lance picked pushed what was left of his food to Fred and made his way towards the interior of the building. "What's wrong with him yo?" Todd looked around. "What, did I miss something?"

"I still don't think she had any right to just, curse at me in the middle of class. I mean who does she think she is, I know she thinks just because Logan's all sympathetic for her she can just get away with it, well I tell you she's got another thing coming." Scott moved Jeans hair behind her ear. "I know she was wrong, but since when do you ease drop on peoples thoughts? She had a right to be mad, and she's got part of Wanda inside her, you should have known how she would react." Jean pushed the boys hand away. "What so just because she stole the personality of a psycho, in a prank, which she shouldn't have been doing in the first place. It's okay? Is that what you're saying to me?" Lance was turning the corner, heading right for the bickering pair, not unnoticed by Scott. "Look, all I'm saying is that you had no right in her head. It's not okay what she said, but it is understandable. Now can we go find the others, I really don't want to deal with Alvers." Jean didn't even notice the added party until Scott mentioned it. "I was just trying to see if I could find out who this partner of yours was, I know you told me it was just a guy, but I thought maybe-" Scott cut her off. "You thought it was Rogue? You thought that I was thinking of cheating on you. -And with Rogue?" Jean crossed her arms. "Well it's not like she hasn't made puppy dog eyes at you before, and last Christmas she was all over you." Lance had already passed the two, but he stopped on the next corner to listen in. "Well yea, but I mean I think she's over it now, and all she she did was give me a sweater. Kurt gave Bobby a kiss, do you think he might be cheating on Amanda? I mean why would you even think I would cheat on you?" Jean stabbed at his chest with her finger, "Don't you turn this around on me Scott Summers, you're a man, and all men are pigs!" "I wouldn't really call one eye a man. More like a boy scout." It wasn't until now that Jean figured out he had been listening the whole time. Her telepathic instincts seemed to get sloppy when she was angered. "Excuse me, I don't think anyone asked for your opinion. Shouldn't you be robbing a drug store, or beating up an old man?" Scott wasn't sure if he thought Jean should bad talk Lance, not at this point anyways, but he was a little glad the heat was off him. He didn't do anything wrong, but Jean had a way of making herself look better than whoever she was talking too. "Lance, why don't you just leave, it's not really your business."

"Summers why don't you keep your mouth shut, and keep your bitch on a leash." Scott used his arm to pin Lance against the nearby lockers, "Hey you wanna go tough guy, just name a time and a place. But you either fight us or your take your bullshit somewhere else because I'm about tired of hearing it." Jean pulled Scott back, "He's not worth it Scott." Pushing his way past the two Lance made his way back down the hall, even Scott's commotion couldn't distract him from the sound of the final bell, he looked back at the two, who had already moved on. Pietro whispered around the corner and grabbed onto the thugs arm. "Come on Lance let's ditch, I really don't wanna hear Mrs. Shamrons mouth for the next half hour. I mean I don't even know what her deal is, she has no respect. She's such a major tyrant I swear she's worse than my father. Lance are you even listening to me?" The boy looked over at his snowy haired friend, "Oh, yea. Actually, I'm gonna go on to class, you can run home can't you?" Pietro zipped behind Fred, placing his hand on the larger boys shoulder. "Whelp, sorry guys but you don't have a ride and I can't carry you. Not that I would if I could, but alright bye." Todd started to protest but by the time he even understood what Pietro said the boy was long gone. "Hey yo! That just ain't right, why we always gotta get the crummy end of the deal?" It had been a good five minutes since the final bell, the classes were seated and everyone was ready for the day to be over. Everyone except Jean and Scott, who just so happened to have last period together, along with Kitty, and annoyingly Lance. Of course Lance ended up coming in late, not that it was a surprise. "I can't believe Kitty is just sitting there talking to him, I mean why does she even care, he's such a jerk to her anyways." Scott looked up from his notes, "Jean, why do you even care? At least he's not bothering us." Kitty was about three seats ahead of Scott and Jean, Kitty chose a seat at the front and Lance followed behind, even thought it wasn't really his style to take the lead seat. "Scott just because he said maybe two nice things in an online conversation to you, when he didn't even know who you were, well he's still not a good person."

Kitty shoved the last of her books into her bag before tossing it over her left shoulder, "You know Lance, you can't just like, go total anger issue on people. Jean already got told off today and you being an uber jerk, so not helping." Lance was trying to get the zipper on his old bag to to down, it always seemed to get stuck at the worst of times. "I'm sorry okay." The mere sound of those words from Lances mouth had the girl in shock, "I'm sorry we can't all be you. I'm sorry we can't all have preppy happy lives where everything is just so perfect. I'm sorry that I can't be all like, totally super awesome and like, stuff." The shock, was over. "Oh yea Lance, real mature. You can mock me all you want but I know who WolfFighter is and I'm the only one who might would have told you." Kitty made her way out the door, Jean and Scott, as well as most of their classmates were already outside, and Kitty was fleeing their way, she knew Lance would go cazy but it seemed innocent enough at the time. "Okay, like major problem!" Kitty pulled on Kurts arm, him and Amanda were the first faces she really recognized. "Vat is it?" Kurt tampered with his image inducer. Kitty glanced around, looking for any traces of The Brotherhood, "I may have, well actually I sort of did let Lance know that I knew that he was talking to Scott. -But like, I didn't bring up Scotts name, I just said I knew who it was you know?" "Wait, what?" Amanda looked up at Kurt questioning. "So do you know who my partner is? I would love to get my hands on her neck." Lance made his way around the outside of the school, almost imeditly scoping out the small group. "Oh no. He's like, coming, in here!" Kitty pulled the couple with her through a side wall of the school. "Woah, that was weird." Amanda felt at her stomach, "Can you, never do that again?" Kurt traced the hallways with his eyes, "Kitty, you know we aren't supposed to use our powers on campus." The smaller girl placed her hand over his mouth. "Shh, I totally can't tell Lance, and I can't not tell him either. Lets lie and say it was Rogue he wont mess with her. He thinks she's a total bull dyke." Amanda's jaw dropped with the words. "Okay, I'm going to go back outside, and wait for my mom. You two, just, yea." Kurt looked back at the girl as she walked through the double doors. "I would love to help Kitty, but I'm very busy. Just tell him it vas a, mistake." "But what" Kitty never even got the words out before Kurt bamfed his way outside. "Oh right, no powers on campus, like, I'm so sure." "Hey Pryde." She felt her breath kick at the sound. "Look Lance, It's totally not my place to tell you, well anything. Besides Mrs. Kirby asked me to go to her class and help her grade logs. I'll totally talk to you later I swear." Lance looked up to protest, only catch the glare from ruby red glasses. "Hey Kitty, we've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ridding with us or not?" Jean was behind Scott, eyeing the brunett boy like a hawk. "Oh, actually I promised to stay after school. I was going to tell you, but then I was talking to Kurt, and Lance, and, sorry." Jean's glare turned into a smile. "It's alright, come on Scott, let's leave her alone." _"What a fucking psycho, is she happy or mad?"_ Lance wanted to say the words so bad, but he was already in hot water and didn't feel like boiling himself alive. "Okay Lance, I got to go, with the Logs. So, I'll see you later, or whatever." Kitty turned around and made her way down the hall, ignoring Lances call to wait.


	11. Authors Note Read

Notes from the Author:

Thank you to everyone who reviews my story.

This isn't a Slash story, it has Slash Friendly Lance/Scott Awkwardness. No actual realtionship.

This is actually a pretty long story, I ask my readers to be patiant, every detail is leading up to something larger.

Most chat logs are for Comic Relife, and don't really deal with the plot. However I ask you still read them because I may put a smile on your face, and a few of them are actually important to the plot.

Scott and Lance aren't the only plot in this story. It will actually develop into Three plots.

Scott, Lance, Kitty, And Jean will be the main focus. However there will be two other plots involving Rogue and Jean, and Kitty Kurt and Amanda. There are also many subplots and fillers which will take place at the school, mansion, and boarding house.

If I had to make a guess, I would pin that this story had about 40 chapters over all. (It's still in the works.)

Reviews are loved. I realize this is a long story, and bit of an effort to put yourself into. So, it helps to know people are actually going to read it. Though many of the chapters are pretty short. (Less than 1,500 words, which is a lot less than it sounds like.)

Thank you,

_Sinful Pryde._


	12. A few logs

[This Chapter was cut a bit short, the chat logs were the main focus, and I'll leave the rest for chapter 11.]

Kitty took a seat at the computer, cautious not to make it blow up, or whatever her powers would do if she touched it the wrong way. "Okay, so like, do I just log in?" Mrs. Kirby looked over from her desk, "Yes dear, I'll send you your half of chat logs, and from that point give a solid grade based on the main rules, I'll take care of the grammar grades, seeing as how you have the lowest score." Kitty felt like protesting, but she knew it was true, so she did as she was told. Kitty smiled to herself as she opened the first file, just waiting to see what people were talking about.

SoS:

Okay let's not make me look bad, not that you really could, but why try?

SeaSick:

You have real issues.

SoS:

Yes, you're one of them, now entertain me.

SeaSick:

umm...truth or dare?

SoS:

Ummm...Gag me?

SeaSick:

Oh I so would.

SoS:

Oh you so could.

SeaSick:

So, what are you into anyways?

SoS:

Not you.

SeaSick:

Not what I mean..

SoS:  
What are YOU into?

SeaSick:

Why do YOU care?

SoS:

Observation begets understanding, understanding begets power, power begets glory.

SeaSick:

What begets you six feet under?

SoS:

Cute.

SeaSick:

Very much so, Um, like Harry Potter?

SoS:

That whole thing is Racist.

SeaSick:

...What?

SoS:

How many Jiggaboos you got runnin' around hogwarts? I mean you got whatever the hell hagrid is but that's about it.

SeaSick:

Maybe the original wizard family was white, so only their children get the magic and so on?

SoS:

I'm just saying it's a plot device.

SeaSick:

Plot Device?

SoS:

Well if they had some blackies up there, Harry and his Honky ass wouldn't even be a part of quiddich. It would be some dude named Shaq who was gonna go Pro.

SeaSick:

You're, kidding?

SoS:

No. -And all the while Shaq would be tappin Hermoinies white ass.

SeaSick:

You're horrible.

SoS:

And we all know that bitch would drop out cause good girl gotta raise a crack addicted baby and Shaq isn't gonna pay child support, cause he will just tell everyone 'Dat baby ain't mynes."

SeaSick:

New Subject!..What about the Twilight books?

SoS:

Oh yea cause a 117 year old man watching a 17 year old girl sleep isn't weird at all.

SeaSick:

Forget the Books and Movies! My god.

SoS:

That's another one, why do people belive in 'god' I mean wtf is that.

SeaSick:

You should be arested or something.

SoS:

Already have, it got to be a bore. Now Comics, Comics I can read.

SeaSick:

That's a bit, lame to say the least. I mean Highschool, Comics, Loser they just fit together.

SoS:

Hey say what you want, I was checking out this whole Marvel franchise, I would totaly nail this 'Susan Storm" chick, hell I might give this Human torch kid a reach around.

SeaSick:

You're sick.

SoS:

How ironic... I'm just waiting for us to all die out.

SeaSick:

What'ya Mean?

SoS:

Helllooooo... 2012.

SeaSick:

You don't REALLY belive in that do you.

SoS:  
Um, yea! Hell in 2012 fuck change, I'm voting for Palin just to watch her die when she's happiest.

SeaSick:

You're also twisted!

SoS:  
You're annoying, Jean Grey is an uptight bitch, and Kitty Pryde is about as smart as the avredge raisen. Why state the obvious?

SeaSick:

Are you ALWAYS negative?

SoS:

No. I'm positive that Jeans a bitch, I'm positive that Kitty is stupid, and I'm POSITIVE that you are annoying.

SeaSick:

Thank god time is so close to being out.

SoS:

Oh yea, I can't wait to get out.

SeaSick:

Of the closet?

SoS:

So what, now you think you're funny? Try something with originality.

SeaSick:

-You must have an IQ of at least 12 to message this person.-

SoS:  
Why, to match yours?

SeaSick:  
Oh shut up!

SoS:

Get Bent!

:SoS has logged out:

Kitty's jaw was locked open. 'Okay so like, I totally fail for exiting out, but they can talk like this? That is like, so unfair." Kitty double tapped the mouse, noting the names and then beginning to read her second chat log of the day.

Cliche:

Okay, so how are you doing today?

TheChef:  
Umm, Im okay.

Cliche:

Well, that's good to know. Do anything special?

TheChef:

I came to school today.

Cliche:

Well, good for you.

TheChef:

So, what are you been up to?

Cliche:

You don't do very well in English do you?

TheChef:  
English is the only language i know

Cliche:

Oh, right. Anyways, I've just been dealing with guy problems.

TheChef:

like what?

Cliche:

Well, I think my boyfriend has been a little close to his partner.

TheChef:

How so?

Cliche:

He says it's some guy, but I don't know if I trust that.

Kitty's eyes flashed open, _"Oh my god, Jean thought Lance was Rogue, she's like so twisted up there. Wow. This took place before Lance told Scott?" _Kitty rubbed the hair from her face as she got back to reading.

TheChef:  
Yea that's the reason I don't date girls. Too much trouble.

Cliche:

Well I am not trouble.

TheChef:

so, your perfeckt?

Cliche:

That's not what I said, I'm just a bit, I don't know.

TheChef:

I don't know a lot of things.

Cliche:

I've noticed.

TheChef:

Hey are you trying to insult me, cause I dont think it's very nice.

Cliche:

No, it's just. I want to know who he's talking too.

TheChef:

dint you say you culd figure out who i was easy

Cliche:

Yes, but I would have to do something I really shouldn't.

TheChef:

sometimes the rules need to be broked.

Cliche:

Okay, I'm sorry- but can you just try out for a tutor or something? It's like talking to a four year old.

TheChef:

hey I cant be anyworse than talking to a valley girl.

Cliche:

You must mean Katherine.

TheChef:

who?

Cliche:

Kitty Pryde.

TheChef:

Oh yea. She talks to a friend of mine and its gross. she cant even speak proper american.

Cliche:

Alright, I'm going to find out who's talking to my Boyfriend, so I may not respond.

TheChef:

ok thats cool and all.

:Cliche has logged out:

_"Where does this guy get of like, dissing on my English? So annoying. I can't believe Jean tapped into Rogue's head, I would like, so flip on her too."_

"Kitty" Mrs. Kirby looked over placing her glasses down on the larger desk to which she set. "That's all for today, with you and Alvers backing out, and the fact Rogue seems to need a temper check, I'll cut the details of the logs short." Kitty slid the chair back and stood up, "Okay, but like what are me and Lance like, supposed to do?"

"We'll deal with that later, for now you've done enough."

Kitty kept thinking about the weirdness such a simple project could cause, I mean she knew Scott's, Jeans, and now even Kurts display names. Though all the times she insulted him she was sure it was someone else. _"If I missed a Jean and Rogue catfight I'm going to be like, so ticked."_

Kitty made her way up to her room, uninterupted. Sam and Amara were in the main room, and Logan was seen on the other end of the hallway, though other than that all was still. "Hey Rogue, did you like, rag on Jean when she got back?" Kitty didn't even use the door, just phasing right into her room and flopping on the bed. "I ain't do nuttin, she had no right to go into mah head, and if Logan has a issue with what ah said then he can just get over it." Kitty lifted herself up on the mattress, crossing her legs, "Whoa, Chill girl. You need to get over the Wanda spell, and besides she was just like wigging out because Scott and OHMYGOD." Kitty pushed herself to the back of the bed. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Rogue looked up. "What's wrong wit' you?"

"It's like, so gross!" The black water bug made it's way across the carpeted floor in the girls room. "Quick, take off your glove, and like zap it!"

"Mah powers don't work like that and you know it. Homosapien's only." Kitty pushed herself as far against the wall as possible, "I don't care how many homo's you have to touch, just kill the bug!" Another moment and a black heel boot made a light sound as it pounded the bug into the ground. "Ewwww! That's like, so gross."

"Ah calm down, it's justa bug."

Kitty slid back up to the front of the bed, "Okay but can you like, go a bit easier on Jean than you did the roach?"

"They ain't gonna be no fight, she just ticked me off is all. I'm goin' tah bed, you do whatever." Rogue placed her gloves on the nightstand, next to the alarm clock which only read about seven'o'clock.


End file.
